Tying Luna's Tongue by vanent
by claudia20100
Summary: Contrariamente alle credenze popolare, Luna sa che a volte è meglio non esprimere a parole i suoi pensieri e sentimenti.


_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, nè intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

_oOoOo_

_**TITOLO:** **Tying Luna's Tongue **(Legando la lingua di Luna)_

_**AUTORE:** vane-nt_

_**RATING:** **PG13**_

_**PARING:** Hermione/Luna_

_**TRAMA: **Contrariamente alle credenze popolare, Luna sa che a volte è meglio non esprimere a parole i suoi pensieri e sentimenti._

_**GENERE: **Introspettivo, Romantico_

_**AVVERTIMENTI: **Female Slash, Post libro 7 (senza epilogo)_

_**LINK:** L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:_

_# Livejournal - Personale (sono presenti solo alcune storie ^ vane-nt. livejournal. com ^ )_  
><em># Livejournal - Comunità ( link diretto alla storia ^ femmefest. livejournal. com51097. html ^)_  
><em># Fanfiction. Net (sono presenti solo alcune storie ^ www. fanfiction. netu/586871/ ^)_  
><em># Insanejournal - Personale (sono presenti solo alcune storie ^ vane-nt. insanejournal. com ^)<em>

_**BETAREADER:** Sputnik_

_**TRADUZIONE:** La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

oOoOo

"Papà, potresti lanciare una Fattura Annoda-Lingua su di me?"

"Certo. Che cosa non vuoi rivelare Luna?"

oOoOo

Luna sapeva di essere generalmente considerata una persona senza la capacità di identificare le situazioni in cui fosse meglio non mettere i propri pensieri in parole. Non molti si rendevano conto che quella credenza fosse inesatta.

Come la maggior parte delle persone, Luna era nata con il filtro invisibile pensieri-in-parole installato da qualche parte tra la sua mente e la sua lingua. Tuttavia, a differenza di molte persone, durante la sua infanzia non aveva subito una rigida formazione per imparare a utilizzare detto filtro. Molti lo interpretavano come un segno che il suo congegno non funzionasse a causa della mancanza di utilizzo. Non avevano idea che il filtro pensieri-in-parole di Luna fosse perfettamente funzionante. Aveva semplicemente fatto una scelta consapevole di lasciarlo spento la maggior parte del tempo.

C'erano state occasioni in cui Luna aveva dovuto ammettere che la sua abitudine di lasciar fluire parole non filtrate, dalla sua mente verso la sua lingua, potesse rivoltarsi contro di lei. Ma essere consapevoli di quel problema non era sempre abbastanza da aiutarla a resistere alla tentazione di esprimere quello che credeva che avrebbe dovuto dire. I suoi sentimenti per Hermione, per esempio, erano piuttosto insistenti, continuavano a tentarla di lasciarli liberi alla presenza del loro obiettivo.

A Luna sarebbe piaciuto fare come volevano i suoi sentimenti, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. Hermione probabilmente non era ancora pronta per quello, avrebbe probabilmente posto fine alle sue visite nel weekend. Oppure avrebbe potuto sostenere che Luna fosse "confusa". O che Luna non fosse razionale. O che una relazione tra loro sarebbe stata del tutto impossibile. In sintesi, avrebbe detto una pretesa Hermionosa, e avrebbe lasciare Luna da sola.

Luna avrebbe potuto vivere con un eventuale rifiuto di Hermione? Certo che poteva. Era sopravvissuta a molto peggio. Ma Luna aveva l'obbligo di confessarsi a Hermione? Certo che no. I suoi sentimenti erano solo suoi, dopotutto. Inoltre, la compagnia di Hermione e la sua amicizia erano abbastanza da mantenere Luna soddisfatta. Poteva non essere una forma perfetta di felicità, ma aspirare alla perfezione in tutto era la specialità di Hermione, non la sua.

oOoOo

Non ci volle troppo tempo a Luna per notare che Hermione fosse cambiata notevolmente da quando aveva accettato l'invito a lavorare presso il Dipartimento per la Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche. Doveva aver aperto la sua mente alla possibilità che le credenze di Luna non fossero del tutto stupide, e che l'insieme dei lettori de Il Cavillo non fosse formato esclusivamente da idioti con troppa immaginazione. Luna lo sapeva, perché Hermione le aveva inviato un gufo un paio di settimane dopo essere stata assunta dal Ministero, chiedendo se potessero parlare. Quindi Luna aveva invitato Hermione a venire per un tè e a chiacchierare sui Nargilli il Sabato successivo, e quegli incontri nel fine settimana erano diventati rapidamente un'abitudine insindacabile.

Anche due anni dopo l'inizio delle loro chiacchierate del fine settimana, Luna ancora non riusciva a capire un paio di cose su di Hermione. Perché la sua amica insisteva nel negare che avesse avuto l'abitudine di mettere seriamente in discussione l'adeguatezza di Luna e di suo padre nella Casa Corvonero? Perché non poteva capire che Luna non avesse alcun rancore contro di lei per quello? Perché Hermione provava ancora a mantenere segreto il fatto che le creature studiate da Luna e da suo padre erano anche oggetto di ricerca presso il Ministero?

Luna sapeva che quella fosse l'origine stessa delle visite di Hermione e dei suoi gufi. Naturalmente, Hermione non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Ma Luna poteva dire che Hermione non avesse abbandonato il suo scetticismo nei confronti degli Sferzatori Unghiobulari, Ricciocorni Schiattosi e altre creature se non avesse avuto accesso a informazioni riservate, da una fonte che riteneva affidabile. Sollevare la questione durante le loro conversazioni era inutile, perché avrebbe solo rilanciato il circolo vizioso di domande su Hermione, cui Luna non poteva rispondere: perché Hermione negava di aver avuto l'abitudine di dubitare l'intelligenza di Luna, perché pensava che Luna si sarebbe arrabbiata con lei se avesse ammesso le sue opinioni in precedenza negative, e così via.

oOoOo

Naturalmente, per contrastare le poche cose di Hermione che Luna non poteva capire, c'erano varie cose di lei che Luna conosceva fin troppo bene.

Sapeva, per esempio, che Hermione apprezzava volentieri la compagnia di chiunque potesse aiutarla a placare la sua sete di conoscenza. Luna faceva in modo di preparare laghi di informazioni, fiumi di speculazioni e mari di fantasia in anticipo per ciascuna delle visite di Hermione. La sua amica avrebbe bevuto per lo più dalla prima fonte, sorseggiato dalla seconda e solo guardato la terza da una distanza prudente. Luna si chiedeva quando sarebbe riuscita a convincere Hermione a seguire il percorso inverso.

Un altro fatto importante era che Luna sapesse che Hermione fosse bella. Era stata davvero una scoperta, di cui Luna provava grande orgoglio. Hermione permetteva raramente che la propria bellezza fosse vista da occhi indiscreti. Tuttavia, a Luna non importava essere indiscreta quando credeva di avere una buona ragione per farlo. Per mesi si era dedicato al compito di studiare le caratteristiche del viso di Hermione, della pelle, dei capelli, i sorrisi e la postura. Per garantire che quelle sessioni di studio potessero essere utili, teneva il suo soggetto occupato con libri e riviste. In quel modo, entrambe raggiungevano il loro scopo: Hermione ampliava le sue conoscenze sulle creature magiche, e Luna poteva analizzare la bellezza di Hermione a poco a poco senza il rischio di essere interrotta e ricevere un ammonimento del tipo "Cosa stai guardando?".

Un terzo fatto che Luna sapeva era che Hermione fosse rimasta impegnata con Ron. Sembravano avere una relazione felice. Non avevano ancora raggiunto la fase "sposiamoci il più presto possibile", ma Luna aveva capito che era solo questione di tempo. Sarebbe stato un passo naturale per la coppia, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme. Luna non pensava che i suoi sentimenti per Hermione fossero meno speciali di quelli di Ron, né che le circostanze nelle quali quei sentimenti erano nati li rendessero meno pregiati. Tuttavia, era ben consapevole che quella era solo la sua opinione, quasi quanto lei e suo padre credevano nella Cospirazione Roftang. Non che risentisse di essere in minoranza, comunque lo era stata per tutta la sua vita. Ma lei era sicura che le delicate emozioni, nate dal trascorrere del tempo insieme con qualcuno, fossero altrettanto importanti come le passioni fomentate da eventi drammatici e discussioni epiche.

oOoOo

A Luna piaceva guardare le cose, i luoghi e le persone. Non aveva necessariamente bisogno degli occhi per farlo. Naturalmente, usava la sua vista fisica per guardare le cose che stuzzicavano la sua curiosità, cioè il mondo intero intorno a lei. Ma il più delle volte, sentiva la necessità di accedere a luoghi verso cui non poteva viaggiare, sia perché non aveva le risorse per farlo, o perché ancora non aveva trovato un modo per raggiungerli. Ciò accadeva quando chiudeva gli occhi e lasciava che la sua immaginazione la portasse ovunque sentisse il bisogno di essere.

Il suo attaccamento a Hermione si era originato da un caleidoscopio formato da pezzi di informazioni fornite dai suoi occhi, e frammenti colorati creati dalla sua immaginazione. Luna aveva fatto un involontario, inconscio lavoro di compilazione dei vari elementi in un insieme organizzato, che alla fine aveva un senso per lei. In realtà, Luna aveva impiegato diversi mesi, visite, lettere, disaccordi, accordi, compromessi e tazze di tè per rendersi conto che stava lavorando su quella raccolta.

I suoi sforzi l'avevano portata a due cose: la frequente presenza di Hermione in casa sua era diventata una fonte di gioia serena, e la frequente presenza di Hermione nei suoi pensieri era diventata una fonte di intima soddisfazione.

oOoOo

Il padre di Luna le aveva insegnato a non sopravvalutarsi. Aveva riconosciuto che fosse ottimo consiglio. Ascoltando le parole del padre sulla cautela, era sempre riuscita a proteggersi contro le Larve di Aquavirius, i Nargilli e i Cannoli Balbuzienti. E, per mesi, era riuscita anche nel proteggersi contro la sua stessa lingua.

A volte mentre ascoltava Hermione, o mentre la guardava, o mentre leggeva le sue lettere, Luna sentiva come se ci fosse un Eliopodeche abitava dentro di lei. Quella creatura la stava lentamente infiammando dall'interno, e minacciava di non fermarsi se non avesse confessato tutto ciò che nascondeva alla sua amica. Ma Luna non cedeva ai dannosi trucchi di un Eliopode** i**nteriore e di un cuore desideroso. La Fattura Annoda-Lingua era uno dei suoi scudi. L'altra era la sua capacità di vivere attraverso l'inventiva e la fantasia.

Quando la vita nel mondo reale non le forniva sufficiente soddisfazione, Luna poteva facilmente staccarsi da essa e trovare rifugio in uno dei suoi vari universi immateriali.

C'era quel mondo fantastico dove Luna poteva liberamente dire a Hermione, senza alcun timore di farla scappare:

"Perché non provi a lasciare Ron e a stare con me? Almeno io non invidierò i tuoi successi."

C'era anche quel luogo nella sua mente dove lei e Hermione si toglievano le loro vesti e nuotavano insieme nel lago più vicino. Dopo avrebbero fatto l'amore sul prato, e i loro corpi nudi sarebbero stati morsi da insetti magici. Per lenire il dolore causato dal morso, Luna avrebbe suggerito un rito che implicava bracciali viola e cinquantasette battiti delle loro mani. Hermione avrebbe alzato gli occhi all'idea, e Luna l'avrebbe trovata più bella che mai.

Era facile passare da quei viaggi immaginari al mondo concreto. Luna non aveva mai perso di vista il confine che doveva rispettare. E non si lasciava mai dipendere dai sogni per essere felice. Aveva capito che molti sogni dovevano essere proprio quello, e ciò era abbastanza per lei.

oOoOo

Luna poteva essere attenta a non sopravvalutare le sue capacità, ma ciò non significava che non avesse fiducia in sé stessa. Infatti, era sicura di essere in grado di vedere, ascoltare, anticipare e capire cose che gli altri non potevano.

Ecco perché fu così sorpresa nel sentire che Hermione avesse lasciato Ron. Come mai si era persa i segnali che Hermione stava per prendere quella decisione? Perché sicuramente c'erano stati degli indizi; Luna semplicemente non li aveva potuti notare. Forse era stata confusa da un Gorgosprizzo o qualcosa del genere. In ogni caso pensò di andare al piano superiore e recuperare i suoi Spettrocoli.

Prima che potesse farlo, Hermione chiese:

"Luna, niente è mai strano per te, vero?"

Luna inarcò un sopracciglio. Poteva ben dire che la domanda improvvisa di Hermione le sembrasse strana. Ma quella era una delle rare occasioni in cui Luna riteneva che fosse meglio attivare il suo filtro pensieri-in-parole. Voleva sapere a cosa stesse mirando Hermione.

"Beh, la maggior parte delle cose non lo sono", rispose.

Vide Hermione fare un respiro profondo, avvicinarsi a lei e chiederle:

"E questo?"

Un istante dopo, Hermione tenne il volto di Luna tra le mani e fece coincidere le loro labbra.

Per alcuni secondi, Luna cercò di stabilire se l'atteggiamento di Hermione si potesse qualificare come effettivamente "strano" o semplicemente "sorprendente". Si domandò anche perché non fosse stata in grado di anticipare quel gesto. E perché avesse trascorso così tanto tempo credendo di non aver altra scelta se non quella di ammirare Hermione da lontano.

Poi si rese conto che se non avesse agito abbastanza in fretta, un Gorgosprizzo avrebbe potuto fluttuare nel suo orecchio, confondendola e impendendole di godersi quel momento. Così, abbracciò Hermione, determinata a imparare il sapore di un sogno diventato realtà.

oOoOo

"Papà, puoi rimuovere la fattura Annoda-Lingua?"

"Certo cara. Mi fa piacere sapere che non ti serve più."


End file.
